An arrangement in which, when manufacturing a body floor made of a CFRP having a floor panel and side sill formed as a unit, an opening is formed in a lower end part of an inner wall in the vehicle width direction of the side sill, and an outer end part in the vehicle width direction of the floor panel is inserted into the interior of the side sill via the opening, thus carrying out joining, is known from Patent Document 1 below.